Le prince vécut seul et heureux
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Le Prince parcourut de longues années le monde, à la recherche d'une femme digne de lui.Il est possible qu'il se soit montré quelque peu difficile, cependant!


Titre: Le prince vécut seul et heureux

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Rien de ceci ne m'appartient.

Cadeau pour Remerciel!!

* * *

**Le Prince vécut seul et heureux**

C'est l'histoire d'un prince aux longs cheveux blonds, à la manucure parfaite et aux yeux comme deux joyaux (entendez qu'ils étaient brillants, scintillants comme un diamant captant les reflets de la lumière, pas qu'ils étaient dû aux formidables pressions s'exerçant dans les profondeurs géologiques de notre globe !)

Le roi son père avait invité les fées, dames enchanteresses et sorcières de 101 royaumes à se pencher sur son berceau le jour du baptême mais la reine son épouse ayant la réputation de détester la concurrence et, accessoirement, de s'en débarrasser de façon plutôt expéditive, aucune n'osa se présenter ce jour là. On peut être de nature féerique et répugner à recevoir des coups d'arquebuse !

La beauté du Prince Ludwig n'aurait eu de toute façon besoin d'aucune aide magique. Son histoire aurait cependant pu être différente si les fées avaient fait quelque chose pour son caractère….

Si l'une d'entre elle avait dit il sera bon et charitable…

Si une autre avait dit il sera doux et généreux…

Si une troisième avait ajouté il sera plein de compassion et miséricordieux….

Certes, il était beau, et grand, et fort, avec un visage que chanteront encore les poètes lorsque le nom du royaume qui l'a vu naître sera tombé dans l'oubli mais, soyons honnête, il avait _un foutu caractère _!

Pendant plusieurs années, après qu'il ait atteint l'âge d'homme, le prince et son valet parcoururent le monde pour trouver celle digne de monter sur le trône à ses côtés.

Cependant aucune princesse à travers tous les royaumes ne trouva jamais grâce aux yeux de Ludwig….

Son opinion de lui-même était si haute qu'aucune femme ne lui semblait digne d'être appelée son épouse.

La princesse Violette d'Arimacie avait certes la taille la plus fine qu'il ait jamais vue mais sa voix trop stridente agressait l'ouie fine du jeune homme.

La Comtesse de Similienne avait de grands yeux bleus et un teint parfait mais elle entretenait une liaison coupable avec son jumeau, ce qui aurait fait quelque peu désordre pour une reine.

La fille du magyar de Westphall avait des cheveux comme la soie, et un bonnet E, mais Wilhem ficha tout par terre et ils durent quitter le royaume en catastrophe, poursuivis par une populace déchaînée.

**« Je n'ai pas souvenir que cela se soit passé ainsi, mon Prince.**

**—La ferme, Will, c'est moi qui raconte ! »**

L'archiduchesse Astrid von Forlong avait la voix d'un oiseau et de longs cheveux d'or mais le Prince refusait une épouse avec des taches de rousseur.

La sœur cadette du Prince Geno de Wefa avait de blanches épaules et d'adorables fossettes, mais ses cheveux juraient avec ceux de Ludwig d'une telle façon que cela donnait des palpitations au jeune homme.

La princesse Eleusis du Royaume Des Rives Pourpres avait de mignons petits pieds et de grands yeux ourlés de magnifiques cils, mais elle était encore plus plate que Wilhem !

La fille du Comte de Pont-Euxin avait de beaux cheveux noirs et de longs doigts fins, mais elle était plus grande que le Prince, qui s'en trouva fort vexée….

La sœur du Roi Amberian avait la peau la plus douce de tous les Royaumes, mais jamais Ludwig n'aurait accepté de partager le trône avec une femme aux articulations si épaisses.

La belle Cornaline prêchait la polyandrie, ce qui gênait fort le Prince, malgré sa peau de pêche et ses cheveux couleur d'ébène.

La marquise Calliope de Clremont-joie était fort belle, envoûtante même, mais il y avait ce petit problème de vampirisme….

**« Petit problème, sans moi vous y seriez resté, mon Prince !**

**—Dorothée, si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux toujours me débarrasser le plancher.»**

Bethsabée de Lons-Poly avait la taille bien prise, une jolie voix, mais ses cheveux étaient plus rêches que la paille.

Nélita, fille du grand Sage Nicomède, avait des cheveux comme le soleil, mais se révéla après enquête être un blond plutôt qu'une blonde, ce qui posait problème pour la conception d'un héritier….

Un jour le prince s'aperçut qu'il avait refusé de prendre pour femme toutes les princesses, toutes les filles nobles des 101 royaumes…

La Reine, sa mère, le soupçonnant d'y mettre un peu de mauvaise volonté, était furieuse, et le menaça un instant de choisir elle-même son épouse. Le Prince répondit qu'elle pouvait toujours essayé, mais qu'il ferait ce que bon lui semblerait. Piquée au vif par la réponse de son fils, elle invita le roi du royaume voisin pour des négociations en vue d'associer leur dynastie, car il avait sept filles à marier, que Ludwig avait rejetées sous différents prétextes : trop vieille, trop plate, trop brune, trop grosse, trop petite, trop sotte, trop jeune.

Cependant, lorsque le Roi passa à cheval la porte de la Grande Cour du Palais, le cœur de la Reine battit plus vite devant sa prestance. Le Roi était veuf, de toute façon, le contraire ne l'aurait pas arrêtée, car la Reine savait ce qu'elle voulait, et bientôt ce furent ses noces à elle qui furent célébrées…

Et le Prince, à qui furent donnés successivement sept frères et deux sœurs, céda avec plaisir sa place d'Héritier présomptif (_trop de travail dans cette charge, cela nuisait à son teint_).

On dit qu'il parcourt toujours le monde en compagnie de sa suite, son fidèle valet, sa sorcière attachée et une femme vêtue de rouge plus armée qu'un dragon de la garde impériale…

Il n'est toujours pas marié.

Et il en est fort heureux !!

**Fin.**


End file.
